A rainy day
by Linda4257
Summary: A veces suceden cosas interesantes en los dias de lluvia. A veces nos damos cuenta de que no estamos solos y que ese alguien especial siempre estara a nuestro lado. EDITADO
1. Lagrimas

_**A rainy day**_

_**1.-Lagrimas.**_

_Cierto británico caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de aquel edificio. Estaba tan molesto que arrojaba todos lo objetos que se interponían en su camino. No podía soportar la humillación de la que había sido objeto. ¿Es que acaso nadie podía respetarlo? Pero claro, que se le poda pedir a todos esos países incivilizados y que no estaban a su altura. Bloody Hell!. Y lo peor de todo es que había lastimado a Alfred, lo había insultado, le reclamo por haberse independizado de el. Arthur abrió la primera puerta que encontró y entró en ella. Afortunadamente daba a una pequeña sala, donde las demás naciones solían descansar y pasar el rato cuando las reuniones terminaban. El rubio cerro la puerta tras de si y se apoyo sobre ella. En ese instante todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y cayó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Se sentía tan mal, tan frustrado, no podía calmar todo el dolor que sentía…Abrazo sus piernas con sus brazos hundiendo su rostro entre ellas. Sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, mientras que de sus labios se oían pequeños sollozos. Todavía recordaba aquel día lluvioso en que Alfred le había gritado que ya no seria más su hermano. Que se independizaba de el…No podía creer que lo abandonara de esa forma. Otra vez se había quedado solo… Pero lo que mas le dolía es que siempre había soñado con estar junto a el por siempre, formar la familia que siempre había querido…Entendía que quisiera mas libertad, no podía evitar sentir todo ese dolor por su perdida... Si bien los dos todavía se veían, ya no era la misma relación de antes. Ahora no dejaba de llamarlo viejo, de decirle que era un amargado, que cocinaba mal y que sus hadas no existían. Extrañaba esos días en que le decía que era el mejor y le dedicaba esa sonrisa tan tierna que solía tener…_

_-¿Por qué?- exclamo tratando de contener los sollozos- ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así?... Yo te di todo lo mejor… ¿Por qué me abandonaste?..._

_En su corazón aun tenía grabado el recuerdo de aquel hermano que había perdido…_

_-¿Por qué me dejaste solo?... Lo odio…odio estar solo…_

_Siempre lo había estado, ni sus hermanos, ni Alfred, ni el idiota de Francia, ni sus demás colonias, ni nadie mas había logrado llenar ese vacio…_

_-Arthur…- dijo una voz_

_El ojiverde levanto la cabeza y vio al dueño de la voz arrodillado frente a el. Mientras unos ojos rojos se clavaban en los suyos_

_-¿Qué demonios quieres, Gilbert?- respondió Arthur tratando de irse, pero el prusiano se lo impidió poniendo sus abrazos a ambos la dos de el, aprisionándolo y acercando su rostro al suyo- ¿Acaso quieres burlarte de mi?...Déjame en paz… No tengo ganas de escuchar tus tonterías…_

_- No me importa que me quieras escuchar o no…- contesto Gilbert con voz seria. Arthur no pudo responder nada, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma. El prusiano nunca solía ser tan serio- Estoy harto de ver como sufres por ese estúpido de Alfred… No soporto como te compadeces de ti mismo, y dices que todos te han abandonado…¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? No importa que ellos estén siempre a tu lado o no, no puedes pretender que ellos estén junto a ti por siempre… algún día tendrán que irse de tu lado pero eso no significa que dejen de quererte. Estoy seguro de que ese idiota no ha olvidado el cariño que te tenía y que muy a su estilo te demuestra que le importas… Tienes personas que se preocupan por ti aunque no te des cuenta…_

_-Tu no lo entiendes…- dijo Inglaterra poniendo las manos sobre su pecho, tratando de alejarlo- No entiendes lo que es estar completamente solo… nunca entenderías lo que siento…lo que es perder a tantas personas…_

_-¿Acaso crees que no lo entiendo?... yo fui deje de ser una nación…perdí mi nombre, a mis ciudadanos y todo lo que tenia… me convertí en solo una parte de otro país… Me quede completamente solo… Sin embargo, hubo personas que se preocuparon por mi… tu fuiste una de ellas… siempre te opusiste a que me disolvieran como país, trataste de impedirlo, aunque tus superiores no te dejaron…_

_Arthur se sonrojo completamente. El siempre se había opuesto, incluso se había pelado con sus superiores, tratando de evitarlo. Porque no quería perderlo. Porque a pesar de que Gilbert era un idiota y a veces lo sacaba de quicio. Tal vez era la persona que mejor lo podía entender. Porque desde la primera vez que habían hecho una alianza juntos, había sentido que era la única persona con la que podía ser como realmente era. Porque aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, lo amaba mas de lo que podía admitir…_

_-_ _Ich liebe dich*, Arthur- confeso Prussia aproximándose lentamente hasta que sus labios quedaron a pocos milímetros. Arthur quería alejarlo, pero sus brazos no se movían. Volteo su cabeza tratando se ocultar su rostro. El albino tomo su barbilla con una mano y unió sus bocas, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran suavemente. El ingles solo pudo abrir sus labios, permitiendo que el prusiano profundizara más el beso. El beso era tierno, con una delicadeza que hacia estremecer el corazón del británico. Su mente se desconecto de la realidad, y solo podía disfrutar de ese momento. Sintiendo como el otro lo envolvía entre sus brazos, rodeándolo de una forma posesiva, para que nunca pudiera escapar. Se separaron luego de unos instantes, que parecieron siglos. El de ojos color esmeralda solo se quedo en silencio, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado- Nunca te dejare solo…- hablo Gilbert mientras secaba las lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos._

_Arthur no podía articular palabra. Deseaba escapar, huir de ahí. No quería hacerse ilusiones, tal vez solo era una broma. Tal vez solo se estaba burlando de el. No quería terminar herido otra vez…_

_-No… no pienso dejar que te burles de mi…-grito apartándolo de si, levantándose rápidamente del suelo e intentando abrir la puerta- Si eso es lo que quieres busca a alguien mas…_

_-¡¿Qué demonios…? ¿Que te sucede Arthur? Yo no… – exclamo sorprendido, tomándolo del abrazo y acercándolo hacia si- no es lo que piensas…_

_-¡Déjame en paz!- dijo abofeteándolo en la cara. Gilbert soltó su brazo y llevo su mano a la mejilla, donde había recibido el golpe. Miro sorprendido al británico, sin decir nada._

_-Lo sabia…-murmuro el ingles mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación. _

_-Espera…- grito Gilbert mientras corría tras de el._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_Arthur caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Londres, sin importarle la lluvia que caía en ese instante y que lo empapaba completamente. Solo quería ir a algún lugar tranquilo, donde pudiera estar solo y pensar un poco…No podía creer todo lo que había pasado…Luego de mucho caminar llego a un hermoso parque, lleno de arboles, que se mecían con tranquilidad, rodeados de la fina lluvia que caía . El ojiverde se recostó debajo de uno de ellos, sin importarle la lluvia que lo cubría completamente y que parecía confundirse con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Cerró sus ojos lentamente. No entendía nada…Prussia lo había besado, le había dicho que lo amaba…y el solo había podido huir…tenia tanto miedo de ser lastimado…no quería perderlo a el también… _

_-Si que es difícil encontrarte… - dijo una voz muy familiar- Pero alguien tan awesome como yo no se rinde tan fácilmente…_

_El ingles abrió su ojos sorprendido y observo al prusiano que se encontraba parado frente a el, mojado completamente por la lluvia. Quiso huir, pero Gilbert se lo impidió arrinconándolo frente al árbol. Tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo hacia si._

_-Esta vez no escaparas…- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Arthur forcejeaba entre sus brazos. Con una rápido movimiento, unió sus labios, besándolo de una manera posesiva. Como si no lo quisiera dejar ir jamás.- Du bist mein, meine Liebe *- susurró en su oído cuando separaron por falta de aire- Nunca mas te dejare ir, siempre estaré contigo… No es ninguna mentira, ni una broma._

_-Idiot…- murmuro el ingles hundiendo su rostro en su pecho – Odio que me hagas sentir de esta forma…_

_Gilbert rio fuertemente, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos._

_-I love you, Gilbert- dijo Arthur en voz muy baja para que el otro no lo escuchara, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios._

_Nunca más estaría solo._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_Hola! =D_

_Es el primer PrussiaXInglaterra que escribo; adoro a esa pareja. _

_Espero que no me haya quedado muy occ y no sea demasiado cursi._

_Si les gusto dejeme un review, asi podre continuar la historia, tal vez solo sean tres capitulos mas._

_Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, queja o peticion es bienvenida. _

_Bye_

_Linda4257_

_Traduciones:_

_*Ich liebe dich=Te amo_

_*Du bist mein, meine Liebe= Eres mio, mi amor_


	2. Medicina ruidosa

_**2.-Medicina ruidosa.**_

_Arthur estaba recostado sobre la ventana de su estudio, mientras observaba la fina lluvia que caía en ese instante. Era una de tantas tardes lluviosas de esa gris y melancolica ciudad. Por alguna razón era agradable estar así. Le ayudaba a despejar su mente y aclarar sus ideas. Realmente necesitaba ese momento de paz. Entre el trabajo, el tener que soportar a ciertas visitas molestas y otras cosas no había tenido ni un minuto de tranquilidad... _

_Soltó un enorme suspiro de resignación al ver la cantidad de trabajo acumulado sobre su escritorio. Lo más probable era que pasaría toda la noche trabajando. Qué molestia... A veces no entendía como era que idiotas como el frog o el estúpido de Alfred conseguían mantener sus paises en orden, sí lo único que hacían era perder el tiempo. Aunque tampoco era como sí esos imbeciles hicieran bien su trabajo... Tan sólo de pensar en todos los papeles que debía revisar le daba dolor de cabeza. Últimamente no se había sentido muy bien que digamos, tal vez producto del cansancio, pero el trabajo era primero. Ya después tendría tiempo para descansar. Si no terminaba pronto, no quería ni oír el regaño que le daría su reina..._

_De pronto un serie de fuertes estornudos interrumpió sus pensamientos. Genial, lo único que le faltaba, se había resfriado. Todo por culpa de ese idiota de Gilbert... Sí no lo hubiese besado, sí no le hubiese dicho que lo amaba. Entonces no habría escapado de el, no se habría mojado con la lluvia y por supuesto que no estaría enfermo. __El carmin cubrió sus mejillas mientras pasaba una mano por sus labios, recordando aquel instante. __Todavía lo estremecia la forma en que lo habia tomado entre sus brazos, besandolo de una manera posesiva, como sí no quisiera dejarlo ir. Pero a la vez era un beso tierno, demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos. No podía creer que todo lo que había pasado... Todo lo que el prusiano susurró en su oído, todas esas palabras que tanto deseaba oír..._

_Luego de que eso ocurriera había dejado sólo al albino en el parque. Había vuelto a huir. Todos estos días había estado evitando verlo, contestar sus llamadas o ir a algún lugar donde pudiera verlo. No quería estar cerca de él. Sabía que no podría controlar todo lo que sentía sí lo volvía a ver de nuevo. Porque era mejor no hacerse más ilusiones con el prusiano. __Probablemente, Gilbert se aburriría pronto y buscaría a alguien más. No quería ser herido otra vez... Sólo era un poco más de diversión para el albino..._

_A__unque tal vez el también lo amara sabía que no podrían estar juntos... Era mejor olvidar lo que había pasado..._

_-Hello, Iggy- grito una muy molesta voz, sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Mientras un estadounidense entraba corriendo a la habitación.- Tengo una excelente noticia que contarte..._

_-¿Acaso no sabes tocar la puerta?- le reclamó el inglés -Además ya te he dicho que no me llames Iggy...- suspiro cansado- Bien. Dime cual es esa excelente noticia; a ver sí así te largas pronto. A diferencia tuya, yo sí tengo cosas importantes que hacer._

_- No seas aburrido...- se quejó el norteamericano- Yo se que te gusta estar con el hero... _

_-Sí, claro. Como sí quisiera escuchar tus tonterías..._

_-De todas formas te mostraré mi brillante descubrimiento.- siguió sin hacer caso del comentario del otro rubio -Después de muchos años de investigación, los científicos de mi país han creado una máquina para leer la mente. ¿No es genial? - continuó sacando de su mochila un casco con muchos foquitos y varios cables entremezclados - Es super cool...- dijo poniendoselo - Me siento como unos de los X-men... Sólo oprimo este botón y ... _

_El británico lo miro con fastidio. ¿Cuanto tiempo más iba a durar esa tontería? Como sí no tuviera otra cosa que hacer más que soportar sus idioteces. Claro que Alfred no se daba cuenta de ello. Ni siquiera su nuevo invento, hacia que se diera cuenta de que Arthur no tenía ningún interés en el ._

_-Ya casi esta preparado ...- siguió el molesto americano. Ignorando la expresión de disgusto del inglés - Me preguntó en que cosas aburridas estarás pensando... O tal vez estés enamorado de alguien- las mejillas del británico se sonrojaron levemente, sin que el otro lo notara _

_-Ahora el toque final- habló el gordo emancipado sacando un pequeño taladro como los que usan los doctores- Para poder leer tus ondas cerebrales necesito hacer un diminuto agujero en tú cabeza para conectar mis cables - término la explicación acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el inglés_

_-¿Que crees que vas a hacer idiota?- le gritó alejándose de el- ¡Estas loco sí piensas que te dejaré hacer esa estupidez! Largate de aquí, Stupid..._

_-No huyas... Es por el bien de la ciencia..._

_Alfred se lanzó sobre él con malas intenciones, atacandolo con el taladro. El ojiverde lo esquivo rápidamente, tratando de salir de ahí sin la cabeza llena de hoyos. Ambos estuvieron forcejeando por varios minutos. Pero ninguno se daba por vencido._

_-¿Oíste eso?- pregunto Arthur esquivando el taladro que rozó muy cerca de su oreja. Al parecer se escuchaban unos ruidos y gritos fuera de la habitación._

_-¿Que cosa? -respondió deteniendo su ataque- No se de que hablas, no he oído nada._

_El sonido se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Y entonces los dos rubios escucharon de que se trataba._

_-Inglaterra, ¿dónde estás?- decía la voz- Deja de evitarme... ¿Por que no sales y hablas conmigo?... Dile a estos sujetos que me dejen en paz... No puedo creer que traten así a alguien tan asombroso como yo..._

_La cara del inglés se puso completamente roja al reconocer a dueño de esa voz. Por esa razón no noto que cierto gordo amante de las hamburguesas se le lanzó encima. Provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, quedando en una posición un tanto comprometedora, con Alfred encima de él. En ese instante, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a cierto prusiano que intentaba zafarse de los guardias de seguridad que lo tenían fuertemente agarrado. Al ver la escena de los dos rubios, Gilbert se deshizo de los guardias, corriendo hacia ellos. Tomó a Alfred de cuello de su camisa, quitandolo de encima del inglés y lo tiró al suelo. Se acercó al otro para encararlo._

_-¿Así que estás muy ocupado con el y por eso no contestas mis llamadas? - le reclamó - Ya veo... Entonces te importa más el que yo..._

_-No es lo que piensas...- contesto sonrojado - Ese idiota sólo vino para molestarme. Además no tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mi vida privada... - se defendio levantandose del piso- Ustedes pueden retirarse - le dijo a los guardias, no quería que se enteraran de la situación- Yo me encargare de ellos..._

_-Lo sentimos mucho, señor. Pero fue imposible detenerlo..._

_-No se preocupen, este tonto no se detiene con nada. Ahora por favor retirense. _

_Luego de disculparse una vez más, los guardias salíeron de la habitación dejando a las tres naciones solas. _

_-¿Me puedes decir porque este mocoso se la pasa visitandote todo el tiempo?- inquirio el albino _

_-Oye, no soy ningún mocoso...- se quejó el estadounidense - Además puedo visitar a Arthur cuando quiera..._

_-Cállate, que no estoy hablando contigo. Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores..._

_-What? ... Ya ni siquiera eres una nación. El hero es mucho mejor que tú..._

_-¿Como te atreves a insultar a Ore-sama? Creo que tendre que darte una lección de buenos modales...- dijo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el americano. _

_-Se pueden largar de una maldita vez.- los interrumpió Inglaterra - No tengo tiempo, ni ganas de soportar sus tonterías. Quiero que los dos se vayan ahora- siguió abriendo la puerta- Creo que ya saben dónde está la salida... _

_El inglés salió de la habitación rápidamente, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Sólo quería huir de ahí. No soportarba estar tan cerca del prusiano. ¿Acaso no podía dejarlo en paz?... _

_Se recargo en una de las paredes, cerrando sus ojos. Realmente no se sentía muy bien... Sentía fuertes puntadas en su cabeza y todo comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Estaba un poco mareado. Era mejor que llegara a su recámara antes de que se pusiera peor..._

_Cuando trato de dar un paso hacia adelante, todo su mundo dio vueltas y sintió como estaba a punto de caer. En ese instante, unos brazos lo tomaron de la cintura, evitando que cayera. Al abrir sus ojos se topo con unos rojos que lo miraban fijamente. Gilbert rozó sus labios con los suyos, besandolo suavemente, acariciando su mejilla. El británico sólo se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de defenderse, completamente sonrojado. Mientras el otro abandonaba sus labios y besaba tiernamente su frente._

_-Tienes fiebre...- dijo preocupado- Deberías estar descansando..._

_- Estoy bien- respondió apartadose del otro- No tienes que preocuparte. Sólo es un pequeño resfriado... Es mejor que te vayas..._

_-Diablos, Inglaterra - contesto el albino tomandolo de los hombros y obligandolo a verlo- ¿Que más tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti? Porque demonios no admites que tú también sientes lo mismo..._

_-No es verdad... -murmuró dándose la vuelta e intentando escapar de ahí_

_- Entonces dímelo de frente. Dime que no me amas..._

_-Yo...yo no...te...a...- susurro el inglés tratando de desviar su mirada. No ver esos ojos rojos que lo hipnotizaban. Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar sintió unos labios atacando los suyos. _

_-Yo se que es mentira... - habló el awesome prusiano liberando sus labios. Lo agarró de la cintura y lo cargo entre sus brazos._

_-What the hell?... - exclamo el rubio molesto- ¿Que demonios crees que haces?_

_Gilbert ignoro todas las quejas del ojiverde, llevándolo a su cuarto. Al entrar sintió como lo dejaba caer sobre la cama y se subía encima de el, tomando sus muñecas, colocadolas sobre su cabeza. Acomodando sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cadera._

_-Kesesese, te ves tan indefenso así. - rio al ver como sus mejillas se cubrían de carmin. -Podría divertirme un poco contigo...-susurro en su oído. Comenzando a depositar suaves besos en su rostro, bajando hasta su cuello. Provocando que el otro se estremeciera y empezará a forcejear, tratando de escapar. Sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para liberarse. _

_-Pero... -continuó el prusiano dejando de atacar su cuello y besando tiernamente su frente -Es mejor que descanses...- se levanto de la cama. Y Arthur observó como le arrojaba una colcha encima - Iré por algo para aliviarte..._

_El de ojos esmeralda vio como el otro salia rápidamente de la habitación. Verdaderamente estaba preocupado por el. O sólo era una de sus bromas. Suspiro profundamente y se hundió en las cobijas. De todas formas necesitaba descansar. Luego de un rato, regreso el ojirojo con un plato de caldo, unos paños húmedos y algunas medicinas._

_-No lo cocine yo, pero supongo que te hará bien. - le dijo acercándole el plato. Arthur lo tomó y comenzó a comer en silencio._

_-¿Por que haces todo esto? -pregunto _

_-Porque te amo. Además quién mejor que el asombroso yo para cuídarte..._

_-Idiot...-susurro el inglés levemente sonrosado, dejando el plato a un lado de la cama. _

_-Bien- sonrio el albino -Es hora de que te cuente mis maravillosas aventuras mientras te cuido..._

_Y así pasaron varias horas en las cuales el prusiano no dejó de hablar hasta por los codos, contandole sus hazañas al británico. El cual se quedó profundamente dormido, un par de horas después. Gilbert sólo lo observó dormir mientras acariciaba su cabello y fue vencido por el sueño._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*._

_Arthur abrió sus ojos perezosamente, mirando a la persona que dormía a su lado. Al parecer se habia quedado dormido. Sonrio y paso una mano por sus rostro. Gracias a el se sentía mucho mejor. Tal vez todo lo que decía era cierto y de verdad lo amaba... Suspiro feliz, acurrucandose en el pecho del contrario y tapandolos a ambos con una cobija. Sólo descansaria un poco más, lo demás podía esperar. _

_*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

_Mein Gott! _

_Yo también quiero que Gilbert me cuide._

_Que cursi soy...XD_

_Lamento actualizar hasta ahora, pero entre el trabajo y un poco de gripe. ( Casualmente empecé a escribir el capitulo cuando estaba en cama, rodeada de pañuelos deseables.) En fin..._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo y que no sea demasiado occ. _

_Cualquier review, comentario, queja o sugerencia es bienvenida._

_Quisiera agradecer a angiepam28 por su review. Muchas gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Y tal vez ponga el triángulo amoroso con USA en el próximo capitulo. _

_Gracias por leer _

_Bye _

_Linda4257_


End file.
